Currently, a Bluetooth 4.0 technology is adopted in an increasing quantity of user equipments. Due to a low power consumption feature of the Bluetooth 4.0, a Bluetooth module of user equipment may be always in a working state; and because the Bluetooth uses an omni-directional antenna, a Bluetooth signal is a broadcast signal. In other words, all other devices that have a Bluetooth function and that fall within coverage of a Bluetooth signal of particular user equipment receive the Bluetooth signal of the user equipment.
With development of technologies, user equipment may include: intelligent user equipment such as a computer or a mobile phone, or may include: wearable user equipment such as glasses, a wristwatch, a wristband, or shoes. For a user, intelligent user equipment and wearable user equipment that is worn by the user form a personal area network.
In an existing locating method, a base station receives locating signals of all user equipments that have the Bluetooth function and that are on the personal area network. However, for the base station, receiving a locating signal of wearable user equipment to perform locating is meaningless, which, on the contrary, increases load of a locating system, and reduces a processing capability of the locating system.